


Swedish Horse Whisperer

by LaCrimsonGhuleh



Category: GHOST - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCrimsonGhuleh/pseuds/LaCrimsonGhuleh
Summary: Just a fun fantasy with our goth farm boy(Referencing the Grammy laced pants and black suspenders)





	Swedish Horse Whisperer

The sun's rays penetrated into my cloudy soul and beckoned me forth. Leaning on the glass, I watched the light from behind my lids cast shapes as I tried to ignore the rupture that was my heart. Up until a couple nights ago I was still reeling at my fiance's infidelity. I had mountains of texts, money trails, and yes, even a couple panties, to prove to me the wretchedness of certain humans. After I had been gutted of the facade that was my long term relationship, I doubted my notion of love. I grasped at strings until I was too weak to care. The only love that glowed from under the debris of the life I was leaving behind was an ancient one. It was a fondness so pure and strong that I knew once I returned to my roots, the foundation of my healing would be cast.  
   The taxi pulled up to the house and I couldn't help but relax a little. It was exactly as I remembered. Tall pillars and a wrap around porch with rose bushes circling; it was a life size antique with an escense of its own. And then I heard the playful trumpets of foals. A smile finally escaped the tense corners of my mouth and I walked over to a nearby paddock where a small herd of horses grazed.  
    My first loves had always been horses. Ever since I learned to walk, I was always near them. The gentle giants with the sweet grass on their breath ignited my spirit and I was forever bound to them. A family friend inherited a plantation and turned it into a equine rescue and school. I would always spend my summers and other free days I had here; my second home. Over time I had to travel, go to school, and ultimately I had to part ways with my ranch life. But surely there was no other feeling like coming back.  
   Off to my right, I heard the bellowing neigh of the stallion followed by the thundering of hooves. Of course it was Azrael. The albino galloped towards me, throwing his head back to greet me again. Handraised from a sickly colt; lanky and thin to a chisled prized stud and loyal companion. My heart warmed at his excitement to see me. I laughed as he tossed his head and whickered on approach.  
"Hey boy. Hey baby, how are you?"  
"Hardly a baby anymore now."  
That voice!  
I froze for a moment as I suddenly felt a million differnet things at once. My hands gripped the fence post as I turned slowly.  
That damned smirk. Those damning stained glass eyes. Damn Tobias Forge.  
"T-T-Tobbe?"  
He was taller than I recalled, but the way he stood before me with hands behind his back, leaning just so, he emitted such welcoming comfort. He was never one to impose.  
"Hej Marie."  
He slowly walked over to me. I could tell he was studying my face; trying to read me or perhaps rememeber as I was. The wind carried his scent into my mouth as I finally inhaled watching snap shots of all the memories I had with him. We grew up together and he became my closest friend. As we got older, something wonderful began to grow between us...-  
"He missed you, I think," he said. I blinked trying to compose myself as I could feel the inkling of tears threatening to spill from my eyes. With his gloved hands, he stroked Azrael's face mumbling some Swedish words as the stallion whickered softly. When the horse had enough attention, he snorted and started to trot away from us. Tobias, who was leaning on the fence now, faced me.  
"Marie?"  
I couldn't help it. I threw myself into him, buried my face in his chest and bit my lip to keep from sobbing. He held me until my trembling ceased.  
"Du är säker."  
He always knew what I needed, even after all this time. I would always be safe in his arms. Feeling slightly awkward, I released my hold on him.  
"Oh, man. I'm sorry. It's just been so long...a lot has happened."  
He smiled, "No harm done. I can tell you a lot has happened for me too."  
"I'm glad I'm here, finally. I'm sure you know Azrael isn't the only one I've missed." Tobias curled his lip and I made out the fine blush painting his cheek.  
"Ja. I missed you too. Let's put your things inside. If youre up for it, maybe you'd like to go for a ride? We could head out on the trail like old times. Would you like that?"  
"I would love nothing more."  
Everything that had transpired felt like a dream. I made myself feel guilty for a long time leaving home behind...and leaving Tobias. But I felt I didnt have a choice. It was all so screwed up...-  
The mare I was tacking up moved suddenly and sent my heart in my throat.  
"Whoa whoa, baby. It's ok," I soothed her. I ran my hands over her gorgeous painted markings making my way slowly to her cheek. I looked into her eyes and started to sing low, gently stroking the star that was stamped on her black mask. Rhea had been abused Tobias told me and at first I was hesitant on taking a new horse out on the trail, but he said she had made great improvements and although she's very wary of strangers, the mare was exceptionally calm being around me. I kissed her cheek and managed to get her bridled just as Tobias walked up leading Azrael.  
"You ladies ready?"  
"Ready," I answered confidently.  
Being out in nature on horseback was just the cleanse I needed. I didn't need to relive the heartache of past out here, especially with Tobias around. Despite our history we were always friends first and so we laughed and talked. And we raced our horses just like old times. I wasn't ready to let Rhea go full force, so I let he and Azrael win. Now that I had the opportunity, I could study Tobias at my own pace from where I sat. My eyes ran over his shoulders to his exposed forearms and his gloved hands. I caught myself going back to the seat of his saddle, letting desire seep into my thoughts.  
"Are you enjoying yourself," he called out without looking at me.  
"Uhhh...," I felt my face flush.  
"Are you enjoying the...uh...ride? Heh."  
"Oh, um yes. I am!" He turned then.  
"Good."  
God dammit. He knows.  
Rhea and I followed the pale horse down a familiar trail. At its end we were met with a small clearing adjacent to a tiny creek. This was our refuge since the time we were allowed to ride by ourselves. Here we laughed, cried, sang and even had slept one evening by accident and we raced home before our families could send the hounds after us. Tobias had laid down a woven blanket and we sat in silence for awhile just taking in the view.  
"I'm really glad you're back," he said at last. His eyes were still fixed ahead, and so I gazed at him. He was undeniably handsome, but it just wasn't his physical appearance that made him so. His soul was beautiful and his drive for his dreams was attractive as well.  
"I really wish I hadn't left here Tobbe. I wish...I never left you." He furrowed his brow as he turned to face me.  
"I never blamed you for leaving, Marie. Nor did I ever resent you for pursuing your own life; for moving on. You can't tell me all those years apart were bad."  
"I just know they could have been better had you been there."  
"I know. Jag är ledsen. I am so very sorry. By the time I got my head out of my ass, it was too late, so I just focused on my writing and the horses."  
"And you're doing well for yourself. I'm proud of you," I smiled at him, placing my hand on his, "I know we can get muddled up in the past, but I'd rather enjoy this right here, right now."  
He smiled finally,  
"So do I." We put our foreheads together and smiled with our eyes shut, both of us quite unsure how to continue.  
Until his lips found mine, I thought I was content. Until I inhaled deeply into him, I thought I was alive. His mouth caressed mine and I gasped softly allowing his tounge to slide over mine. He pulled me closer to him. Before I knew it, I was wrapped around him like a viper. As desperate and hungry as I was for touch; for someone to dive into my soul and for him, Tobias wouldn't allow us to be rushed. He took his time kissing me quelling my wild spirit. He broke from my mouth to look into my eyes. He stroked the side of my face with his leather glove. My breath came shakily and once I was more aware of the wetness between my legs, the involuntary ache rose through my body and came out in soft moans. I glanced down to his riding pants, where straining against the laced up crotch, was Tobias. My mouth watered at the shadow of his cock. I wanted him more than I ever wanted anything before. The flecks of color in my eyes begged him as my fingers hooked themselves in the laces.  
"Patience..." He hissed and went back to kissing my mouth and started making his way down my chin. His teeth grazed my exposed neck and I bid him to bite me. He obliged me with a nip. That sent him moaning between my breasts. I threw my hands over my head and watched him slink down, unbuttoning my blouse to expose my chest and stomach. He stradled me on his knees as he unclasped his gloves and proceeded to pull them off with his teeth. I could feel my nipples pressing up against my bra. Oh, how they yearned for his mouth upon them. Tobias then removed his shirt.  
    Button by button, he teased me. I knew it only encouraged him to see my breasts rise and fall with every excited breath. He finally pulled up the tail to leave only the suspenders to hold his shirt in place. With Tobias still straddling me, I sat up and gingerly traced his abdomen with my fingers and danced them up his chest. I leaned a little farther forward to kiss his stomach and follow the thin happy trail to the rise of his pants. I could feel his warmth in my chest. He was certainly doing a fine job of restraining himself for I noticed how he tensed up as I again wove my fingers through his laces. When I flashed my eyes up at him, I caught how his lower lip pouted. A low purr crawled its way from my throat as a warm stirring tickled my loins.  
    Unweaving to find my prize, his breath came heavier until the flesh of his cock finally sprung from its fabric cage. I chuckled to myself that now Tobias was a full grown man with his manhood to boot, for no longer were the days of innocent youths and tender touches. I had always carried a great love for him in my heart, that would never fade, but as the earth cooled, my passions rose to meet the ferocity of my innermost nature.  
  I fervently took him in my mouth and ease my way to the base. Tobias gasped sharply and threw back his head before locking his fingers in my hair. I gave in and let him control how far he wanted my tounge to silde of his glands. He cradled my chin when he slowly forced himself inside my throat.  
    Always a gentleman.  
    When I gagged, I felt my panties become even more damp. I was ready for him. It was like I was always ready for him. With one last pop and saliva running down my chin, I inhaled deeply and rose to my knees. We were seeing eye to eye now. I felt the rumble in his very being as he watch me smack my lips with his pre cum. It was evident in his burning gaze; no more waiting. He embraced me and pressed his lips to mine, tasting himself on my mouth. I moaned to him slipped through his hands like silk.  
    Tobias then reached for my pants and violently tugged them off after laying me back down, leaving what was left of my undergarment hooked around my ankles. I heard the shrieking of colth as he growled, pawing his way up my thighs.  
    Crystal beads of desire dressed my mound and hidden within the folds, a raging heartbeat, the hearth keeping warm the entrance to my soul. He kissed me again, but softer this time, taking his swollen head to my engorged lips. It had been quite some time since I had been with anyone, so a small whimper drifted from my mouth.  
    "Jag kommer vara mild min kärlek."  It had also been many years since I conversed in Swedish. But judging by his tone, I knew Tobias would be tender at least in this moment if not all others. I felt the vaccum between my legs consume him quicker than I had ever anticipated. We both cried out as we joined and Tobias began to rock back and forth. Those ungodly hip thrusts would have made my end.  
After a time, lover's sweat aimed to chill the fire between us, but it excited me more. I gripped Tobias and locked my legs behind the small of his back. He was fighting the urge to climax although I had had my fair share of orgasms.  
"Give in Tobbe. I need you...all of you." He kissed me hard and our tounges danced.  
"Please...for me," I encouraged him. He grunted and bared his fangs. I felt the first shudder then. He moaned and grimaced.  
Ah. He didn't mean to cum just yet, but it's too late now.  
"Tobias..." I called to him and then I felt the magnitude of his orgasm. With one last fiendish howl his potion nievus had erupted inside of me. When he collapsed ontop of me, I held him. I kissed his cheek and stroked his hair. His breaths heaved into my ribs and I gladly absorbed them. He finally lifted himself a little to look at me. I was flushed and starry eyed. I'm sure my hair resembled that of the horses. Even so, Tobias caressed my face and planted a kiss on my forehead. I was no longer naked before the man of my past and future so long as I wore the smile he gave to me.


End file.
